Uzbekistan
Basics Uzbekistan has 4 national GSM-based network operators: * Mobiuz (formerly UMS) * Beeline * Ucell * Uztelecom '''(Uzmobile) This is added by '''Perfectum '''on CDMA-only (not compatible to GSM networks) and the Korean-backed wireless broadband provider '''EVO that operates on WiMAX (not compatible to GSM networks) and shifts to TD-LTE now covering mostly Tashkent only. EVO only markets home plans with Mifis or other routers up to now. That's why they are not listed. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 2600 MHz (B7) on Ucell and Beeline on 850 MHz (B5, B18) with additional 700 MHz on Ucell, 800 MHz (B20) on Mobi.uz, 1800 MHz (B1) on Uztelecom and with EVO using TDD-LTE on 2300 MHz (B40) dubbed as "Super iMAX". Coverage For many years Uzbekistan has been struggling to bring its telecommunications system up to the standard found in developed countries. Over the last two decades the situation has been gradually transforming, but coverage and speeds are still quite low outside the major population centers. Regulations Visitors and travelers to the country can buy a SIM card. Officially, they need to show their passport and a confirmation of their registration at a hotel. Some providers only deal with foreigners through specific outlets. There are vendors around trying to sell you a SIM card already registered to somebody else. In 2018 giving out SIM cards to tourists has become an officially endorsed policy now. It might not be possible at every branch of the operator, but a list is going to be compiled of locations and you need to show your passport for registration. In order to become a subscriber of any cellular company in Uzbekistan, a foreign citizen must provide two documents: # international passport; # a document confirming the right of temporary residence in the territory of Uzbekistan (temporary residence permit or hotel check-in). IMEI registration '''(effective 2019) As of September 2019, all importers and manufacturers of mobile phone devices (including those imported for personal use) must register them by their internal IMEI numbers in the special database. This applies to all SIM-enabled tablets, smartphones, mobile / functional phones, portable devices (including PDAs), adapters, WLAN routers, IoT devices, vehicles, e-books, communication modules, computers, modems and wearable devices. All non-resident individuals using the SIM card of a local mobile operator for more than 30 calendar days need to register their device for free to avoid being blocked. Non-residents are given permission to use mobile services for 30 calendar days from the moment of the first network registration. If a non-resident uses the SIM card of a local mobile operator for more than 30 calendar days, s/he must register the IMEI codes of his devices manually themselves. You can check the status of your registration and if you need to register your device where to do it on this website: https://uzimei.uz/ '''Currency Uzbek providers used to quote their charges in US$, whereas transactions were done in so'm, their national currency. In 2017 the US$ was un-linked and the so'm started to float. As a result the exchange rate to the US dollar increased from 4,210 Uzbek soʻm to 8,100 Uzbek soʻm. From now on the rates are displayed in so'm, also written as sum or UZD. Offers The Uzbek market is dominated by the three major players Mobiuz (UMS), Beeline and Ucell. Uztelecom is the main landline provider and is rapidly expanding. The three major providers all have a tourist plan, that can be added by data packages. Mobi.uz (formerly: UMS) UMS for Universal Mobile Systems used to be a joint venture between the Russian operator MTS and the state radio and television broadcaster. In 2016 MTS exited the country and sold its majority stake to the government and UMS/Mobi.uz can be considered as state-owned now. UMS will start phased rebranding from 2019. It's now considered as one of the best providers in the country. In 2014 they have made a relaunch and gained many subscribers since then with an expanding coverage (coverage maps). In June 2016 they launched 4G/LTE services in Tashkent. Their LTE network uses the 800 MHz, 1800 MHz and 2600 MHz (Bands 3, 7, 20) and is up to 70 Mbps. In 2017 Samarkand was added to be further expanded. 4G services are available at no extra cost for existing 3G subscribers with compatible devices and SIMs. For 4G you may need a 4G SIM and enter *222*1# to activate. Tourist Plan For incoming tourists to Uzbekistan they offer two different base plans: * Tourist SIM Lite: 200 domestic minutes, 200 domestic SMS and 3 GB data: 21,000 sum * Tourist SIM: 400 domestic minutes, 400 domestic SMS and 8 GB data: 42,000 sum Overuse is 421.04 sum per MB, but you can add data packages. You can't switch to other base plans. The Tourist SIM is active for 30 days from the moment of activation. After 30 days from the date of activation of the SIM card, the subscriber number is forcibly blocked. Up to three numbers can be connected to one foreign passport. Connections to this tariff plan are carried out on the basis of the original passport of a foreign citizen (incoming tourist) and the presence of a stamp in the passport on crossing the border of Uzbekistan valid at the time of connecting the number. Connection is available only within 30 days from the date indicated in the stamp. Connection to this tariff is not availbable for foreign citizens and stateless persons with permanent residence in the Republic of Uzbekistan. To check general balance: *100#, to check data balance, enter *102#. For LTE access you may need to enter *222*1# to activate. Data feature packs Mobiuz offers different types of internet packages: After the volume is exhausted or the 30 days have lapsed, the default rate is charged until a new plan is subscribed. For night owls there is a an unlimited data package that also auto-renews until deactivated. These packs are for use between midnight and 8am for 30 nights: First the volume of the talk tariff is used before the internet plan MB's are consumed. In case of night packages booked on top of normal internet packs, the night allowance is used at nighttime before the normal allowance will be consumed. Changing the talk tariff will not have effect on the allowances of the data plans. To keep using the internet services you have to ensure that at least some sum is still in your account. More info * Website in Uzbek and Russian: https://mobi.uz/uz/ * APN: net.ums.uz Beeline Beeline is the second provider in the country. It's controlled by Russian-backed Veon (formely VimpelCom). In 2016 it covers 88% of the population by 2G, 52% with 3G and also started 4G/LTE in Tashkent in 2015 expanding to other towns. In 2020 the 4G network is available for subscribers of the cities of Tashkent, Angren, Gazalkent, Chirchik, Bekabad, Yangibazar, Zhumabazar, Gulistan, Samarkand, Jizzakh, Zhuma, Bulungur, Urgut, Paishanba, Namangan, Andijan, Ferghana, Margilsha, Shakhabis, Kokand , Termez, Kitaba, Kasan, Mubarak, Chirocci, Charagan, Angora, Bukhara, Gijduvan, Kagan, Navoi, Zarafshan, Pockets, Nukus, Urgench, Khiva. You need a 4G SIM card and device for LTE 850 (band 18 and band 5), LTE 1800 (band 3) and LTE 2600 (band 7). You may need to activate 4G by *110*889#. Tourist Plan Their Tourist Plan is called Welcome. It's for 30,000 sum and contains 100 domestic minutes, 3 GB data and 1 GB extra for Telegram, WhatsApp and Viber messages. Data overuse is at 630 sum per MB. You can check balances by *103#, 106# and 109#. Connection to this tariff is available only for foreign inbound tourists who have arrived in Uzbekistan. It's not available for foreign citizens and stateless persons with a permanent residence in the Republic of Uzbekistan. A package of included minutes, SMS and MB is provided for a period of 32 days. In order to reconnect the package, you need to contact the operator in your own offices of the company or customer service. You can't switch from this tariff, but you can add extra data. Data feature packs Beeline offers 'Mini-Packs' for short-time or monthly packages for data. You can check data consumption within the packages by dialing code *103#. On all monthly packages you get 30% extra for social media on Facebook, OK.RU, Telegram, Viber and WhatsApp. Check your data balance, by dialing *103#. More information * Website in Uzbek and Russian only: http://www.beeline.uz * APN: internet.beeline.uz * Check voice/text balance: *102#, check internet MB balance: *103# * Apps: Beeline offers an app for Android, iOS and Windows Phones as well as a java-based applet, allowing the user to check the balance and to manage the tariffs. Unlike with Ucell, the interface is only available in Russian. Look for Beeline Start in the respective app-markets or click on one of the links provided on their website, which offers the app for Android as an APK file as well. 'Ucell ' Ucell is the largest company in number of subscribers and used to be owned by Telia. In 2018 it was sold to State Committee of the Republic of Uzbekistan for Assistance to Privatized Enterprises and Development of Competition. It uses the 900 and 1800 MHz bands for 2G services, 2100 MHz band for 3G with coverage in main cities and has launched 4G in 2600 MHz (band 7) and announced 700 MHz bands with coverage in 6 cities in 2017 so far: Tashkent, Samarkand, Bukhara, Navoi, Zarafshan and Jizzakh: Ucell coverage map Tourist Plan Their Tourist Plan is called Tourist tariff and comes in three sizes: * S: unlimited on-net calls, 300 domestic minutes, 2 GB data and 2 GB extra for Facebook, Telegram and WhatsApp, 300 domestic SMS - 25,000 sum * M: unlimited on-net calls, 500 domestic minutes, 5 internatl. mins, 5 GB data and 5 GB extra for Facebook, Telegram and WhatsApp, 500 domestic SMS, 20 internatl. SMS - 50,000 sum * L: unlimited on-net calls, 1000 domestic minutes, 15 internatl. minutes, 10 GB data and 10 GB extra for Facebook, Telegram and WhatsApp, 1090 domestic SMS, 30 internatl. SMS - 80,000 sum Overuse fees are 630 sum per MB. The tariff plan is available for connection only when a subscriber provides a passport of a foreign citizen. The validity period of the Tourist tariff is 90 days from the moment of activation. After 90 days from the moment of the Tourist tariff activation, a subscriber number is terminated, and the rest of funds on the subscriber's balance is returned. If the number is blocked upon expiry of a foreign citizen visa (the term of staying in the Republic of Uzbekistan), it is necessary to come to the nearest Ucell office and unblock the number within 90 days from the date of connection. Swapping to other prepaid tariff plans, with the exception of transition within “Tourist” tariff line, is not possible. Swapping within the tariff line is free. You can top-up online through the website or use local top-up providers, self-service cash machines and PayMobile outlets. To check your balance dial *102# and *103#. You can also use their mobile application to manage your account, packages and check the balance. Application has English language. 'Data feature packs' Ucell has daily, weekly and monthly data packages that can be selected: The cost is deducted from the balance. All packages auto-renew as long as there is balance, unless a deactivation code has been sent (or selected via the Ucell App). To change packages, the old package has to be deactivated first and you will receive a text message confirming the activation of the package. Check the status of your package by dialing the code *107#. These packages can be loaded on all voice packages and auto-renew each day until a deactivation code is sent. Daily packages auto-renew and can be deactivated with code *555*1*10*2*1#. Weekly packages auto-renew and deactivation is done by keying *555*2*10*2*1# Deactivation of monthly packages goes with USSD code *555*3*10*1#, Home packages with *555*5*10*2#. More information *Website in English: http://www.ucell.uz/en/subscribers *APN: internet *Their "My Ucell" app is available for Android, iOS and Windows Phones and allows to manage tariffs and packages. It also has an interface in English as well and is convenient when you do not have all these USSD codes handy. *To change system messages language to English, dial *220*2*2# Uztelecom (Uzmobile) Uzmobile by state-owned Uztelecom used to be a CDMA-only provider on 450 MHz. In 2015 they started with GSM in 2G and 3G in Tashkent. They are the smallest GSM-provider in the country with a limited GSM coverage so far and only 5% of the country's users. Nationwide service extension is under way and 4G/LTE has started in 2017 on 1800 MHz (band 3): Uzmobile 2G/3G/4G coverage. It's still the smallest, but fastest growing provider in the country with 2.9 million users on GSM. Availability A tourist plan is not offered, but you can choose a regular base plan valid for one month: Data feature packs On top of the tariffs selected these data packages are available as well: Internet packages don't auto-renew. To check data balance, text 1002 to 9999 or dial *100*2# More information *Website in Uzbek and Russian: https://uztelecom.uz/ *APN: internet.uzmobile.uz Category:Asia Category:Country Category:2/20